


Wingless

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Erron/Reader story where Reader is a vampire who’s family was murdered by the Black Dragon.





	Wingless

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoy this little fanfic I’m working on. the first chapter is kinda slow and boring because I’m trying to lead up to bigger things and kicking stuff off is always the hardest thing to do. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

Chapter One-

 

The dining hall of Kotal Kahn’s palace was quiet except for the sounds of the emperor and his first minister eating the dinner that had been prepared by a group of enslaved Tarkatans. Kotal had no use for the race except for making them simple handmaidens and workers. He did not see them as worthy opponents anyways. Their leader, Baraka, would eventually come forth and attempt an rescue considering how close knit the race was, but Kotal’s guards wouldn’t allow the warrior tribe to get close enough to even step foot in his palace.

As Kotal feasted upon the meaty stew, a new set of warriors walked through the large doors that led to the dining hall. The sound of clicking heels and boots on the marble flooring caused the emperor to glance up a bit irritably and set down the wooden spoon that was in between his thumb and forefinger. He rose a brow up at the three people and let a sigh past his lips as he leaned back in his chair.

Erron Black, the mercenary Earthrealm cowboy he hired to keep watch of things around the realm and palace, approached the emperor with a severed head of a man he and the others were put on a mission to track down. The mercenary placed the oozing head upon the table, much to the Kahn’s disgust, and stepped back with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

“Deeds done.” Erron’s deep voice rumbled as he locked eyes with the man. His mask sometimes made it a bit hard to understood what he was saying and the way he would grunt out his words didn’t help either.

His employer gave him a curt nod before he grasped the head of the man and chunked it across the dining hall. It bounced off of the walls, eyes bulging and mouth wide in a mid scream, and rolled across the flooring. As it rolled, It left a trail of crimson blood in its path.

“Good. I hope everything went smoothly.” The emperor nodded, glancing over at the other two warriors that stood behind Black.

Reptile, the green Saurian warrior, gave his emperor a nod as well. He was very eager to please the man and show his loyalty to him, so doing petty tasks like the ones they were assigned did not phase him. His main goal was to recreate his race and if serving the Kahn would further that, then he would do so.

Ermac, Shao Kahn’s creation who was forged of many souls yet one body, stood with his arms crossed over his chest and his feet barley hovering over the floor’s surface. He stayed silent and unmoving, his green eyes staying locked on Erron’s back as he watched the cowboy converse with the emperor. He had onced served Mileena when she attempted to reclaim Outworld’s throne, but eventually changed his mind when he saw the tide turn for. She had no chance against Kotal Kahn, and she wasn’t even the true heir of the throne.

“Went fine, don’t worry. Anything else you need, emperor?” Erron asked with a bit of snark laced in his voice. It made Kotal’s eyebrows twitch, but he shook his head and gave a wave of his hand to dismiss the three.

The mercenary tipped his hat at the emperor and turned to stride off, motioning for Ermac and Reptile to join him.

Erron didn’t have very many friends in Outworld, and never had many in Earthrealm at that, so he tended to stick close to Reptile and Ermac only because of familiarity. He found both the men a tad strange, but they all had one common task and that was to serve Kotal Kahn.

Even though they all had different reasons for doing so, they tried to look past that and become companions. Whenever the Kahn would allow them those few precious moments to themselves, they would tend to walk around the Outworld markets with one another just to get some time away from the palace. Erron enjoyed the different types of foods and alcohol that Outworld provided and he had grown attached to the culture of the Realm. It wasn’t like Earthrealm, and it wasn’t like the United States.

It had a more tribal feel and stricter rules to follow. Outworld didn’t take shit lightly like Earthrealm and he respected them for it.

Reptile enjoyed keeping watch of the Outworlders to make sure they weren’t doing anything illegal like theft. He felt sort of like a vigilante, but he saw it his job to serve Outworld since he was the emperors’ warrior as well.

Ermac had no complaints. He seemed to just go with the flow of things. He would sometimes browse the market or simply just float next to Erron or Reptile until the two got bored and wished to leave. He really wasn’t created to be a companion, yet some of the souls inside of him were alright at conversing when he absolutely had to.

All of them weren’t the closest of buddies, but they had each other’s back and they knew it.

As the group exited the palace and made their way down the road to the marketplace, Erron let a deep sigh out and allowed his shoulders to slump down. Kotal was his employeer, but that didn’t mean he liked him. He loved money and he loved the cheap thrills he got from his jobs, but the two men had totally different personalities and sometimes they would clash. He had a habit of spitting out snarky remarks at the man, knowing that it could possibly hurt him in the long run, but Kotal would have a few choice words of his own. If anything, they almost seemed like siblings to the Outworlders that got close enough to watch them.

“Someone wanna tell me who that guy was?” Erron glanced back at the other two, raising a brow at them in question.

Reptile and Ermac exchanged a look before Reptile spoke up in his gravely voice. His voice was so weird to hear that it was almost like he was spitting instead of speaking. Erron had made the “frog in your throat” joke once, but Reptile didn’t exactly get it and took offense to it because he “did not eat frogs”.

“His name was Kobra. He was a Black Dragon member.” The Saurian hissed out, his beady eyes glancing around the outside of the palace, examining.

“Black Dragon? Here? And I thought they were our friends?” Erron snorted lightly, tinkering with the barrel of his gun as he walked.

He didn’t really care too much about why they had done it honestly. He got paid and that was that, though last time he checked Kotal Kahn had no issues with the clan.

Reptile didn’t utter a word and instead shrugged it off. He himself wasn’t sure about why they were sent to kill Kobra, and he wouldn’t question Kotal Kahn at all.

“Leave the matter of alliances to the Kahn.” Ermac spoke up, shooting Erron a small glare.

The mercenary ignored him, but it didn’t stop his hands from tightening on his gun handle a bit. He shoved it into its holster and continued to walk alongside the two.

Outworld was a vast land that resembled a desert with huts lining the areas along with temples for worship. It had not been as lively when Shao Kahn was under rule, but when Kotal took over he changed things. The feel of Outworld wasn’t as barbaric as it had been. The new emperor was not as bloodthirsty as the last and the citizens trusted Kotal more.

The three turned a corner that led to a path near the market, silence among them. The streetlights that Kotal had placed up illuminated the cobblestone road they walked upon and the only sound was their clicking heels.

Things seemed peaceful for a good few moments, but nothing was every truly peaceful in Outworld as Erron had learned. The wind picked up and he could smell the coppery sent of blood before he even saw it on the road, and he knew right away their peaceful night would turn.

Reptile and Ermac had obviously smelt it as well and it caused the three to exchange glances with one another. Part of Erron didn’t really care too much about where the blood was coming from. Call him heartless, but death was common in Outworld and it didn’t surprise him, so why should he care? As long as it wasn’t Kotal.

A sudden scream forced the three men to snap their heads towards the direction of a nearby alley way between two of the temples. Before Erron could say anything in protest, Reptile and Ermac we’re running and floating towards the noises, much to the cowboy’s dismay.

He let a grunt out and rolled his eyes. Of course they’d play the hero. Though he felt it was just Reptile wanting to really do so and Ermac was just following him.

Erron followed after them, pulling his gun out once more in case he had to put a bullet in someone’s head. The scent of blood grew as they ran further down the alley and the sounds of crying began to fill their ears.

Reptile and Ermac stopped abruptly when they came upon two bodies of a woman and a man. The pair both had long, dark wings that covered their entire backside and tucked under them, but they had begun shrivel up and fall flat to signify their death. Erron recognized them as vampires, a species that had been forced to merge into Outworld under Shao Kahn’s rule. The bodies of the vampires laid in a pool of blood and from what Erron could see they had been stabbed to death in their chest areas.

The crying they heard had stopped and Erron began to wonder if it had been the woman before she passed away, though he was certain from her wounds that she had no time to bleed out. He glanced around the area for the attackers but when he looked over he saw a younger woman huddled up near a dumpster on his backside.

The color had drained from her face and her clothing had been ripped to shreds as she laid in a pool of what Erron assumed was her own blood. By the way her chest heaved and the occasional face twitch she gave, he knew she was still alive but only barley.

Unlike the other two people, this woman did not have the same wings as they did. He could only assume that she was not a vampire and maybe just a passing pedestrian that had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, but that wasn’t it.

Erron stood back as he watched Reptile approach her, his gun aimed towards her body just in case she sprung up. Reptile was mindful of his claws as he placed a finger upon her neck to check for a pulse, to which he found was very faint, but thankfully there.

The Saurian checked her body for the wounds that were causing her to bleed, and upon further glance he saw that she had none to her front half, only her backside. Reptile carefully flipped her onto her stomach to see if she had been stabbed or shot somewhere in the back, but much to his surprise it wasn’t either.

On her back was two large holes that were gushing crimson blood. Reptile could only barley see some left over black carnage lightly sticking out of her skin that resembled the bottom half of a wing. She did have wings, but from the way they looked it was as if someone had sawed them off of her body and left her to bleed out with the other two vampires.

While Reptile examined her, Erron’s dark eyes shot up to look around for whoever had done this to them. If they were still around, he’d have some words for them and maybe even some lead if the tide turned enough, yet there wasn’t anyone he could nearby. The streets were quiet once more and if there even was someone nearby, Reptile could most likely hear or smell them before Erron could.

“She will die if we don’t assist her.” Reptile chimed in, pulling Erron from his thoughts.

“And?” Erron question, playing with the revolver on his gun. That earned him a sharp glare from Reptile and a small snarl from deep within the Saurian’s throat.

“You would let her die?” He spat, the little flaps of skin on his neck bristling up for a moment to indicate his annoyance. Erron almost could laugh if not given the grim situation.

“Not our problem.”

“Well it is now.”

The mercenary rolled his eyes at that, but gave him a nod nonetheless and placed his gun away before he moved towards the girl’s body again. He wasn’t in a mood to argue with Reptile.

Reptile moved before Erron could grab the girl and scooped her up like she was weightless, being careful not to hurt the wounds on her back as he held her close to his chest.

Her lips were held in a tight line as she laid limp in Reptiles arms. Her face was very similar to the two vampires that were dead nearby and Erron could only guess that they were her parents. He wondered if she had been awake to see them be murdered or not and if she hadn’t, boy he really didn’t wanna be the one to break the news.

Ermac had been observing the entire time, but he really did not care if they helped her or not either, and not because he was un-phased like Erron, because he just couldn’t find it in him to really care for the situation or feel much empathy.

Reptile took the front while Erron and Ermac travelled behind him, keeping an eye open Incase the murders wanted to spring out at them, though nobody did. Erron began to wonder if it had been a planned attacked or if something else had caused it. Either way, he wasn’t sure why they had decided to remove the girl’s wings at that.

When they arrived at the palace, Reptile burst through the front doors and hurriedly rushed to Kotal Kahn’s throne room to alert the man of what had happened.

“Kotal Kahn!” Reptile called out as he ran through the doors to the throne room, his beady eyes snapping up to look at his emperor. Ermac and Erron followed closely behind, not uttering a word to the emperor.

Kotal glanced up from his throne at the commotion his warrior was causing, but didn’t snap at him when he saw the woman in his arms. He blinked, attempting to understand the situation, and then called for a set of guards to lead Reptile and the others towards the infirmary in the palace.

Reptile did not hesitate to follow the guards and once they got towards the end of the palace where the infirmary laid, he placed the woman down upon one of the cots there and stepped back to allow the palace clinician to handle it. The three warriors were eventually shooed out of the room by the palace guards and told to wait outside if they really wished to, though Erron still didn’t see the point in all of it.

He didn’t technically want her to die, but part of him really didn’t care either way. He didn’t know her and she didn’t serve him any purpose other than being a bother at the moment.

Kotal Kahn came by a few moments later and asked for what had happened, which Reptile happily explained, then the emperor told them to come back in the morning and check on the girl later to get her side of the story. He allowed her to stay the night in the infirmary as the clinician informed the Kahn that the woman was badly wounded on her backside and her head from a hard blow to it.

Erron reluctantly agreed to follow Kotal’s request on checking on the woman, and headed off the moment he was given an ok from him. He hoped that she wouldn’t cause any trouble for them further down the road. She would most likely be sent away the moment she woke up, but Erron wasn’t so sure about it entirely. She wasn’t young enough to not defend herself as she seemed to be in her early twenties, but she did not look like a fighter at all.

There also was the matter on her wings. She definitely used them in her regular everyday life and now she was stripped of them completely. He was curious to see how she would react to that and her dead parents.

He shook the thoughts of her from his head and strode down the palace halls towards his bedroom. He’d deal with her later and find everything out, but for now he was exhausted.


End file.
